


2P Gakuen

by Bunnykik23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: Welcome to 2P Gakuen, a school notorious for having a bunch of delinquents. Fighting is the order of the day here and the main goal of everyone in the school is to be the top of the school. Enter Luciano Vargas aka North Italy who is the new transfer student at the school. Can he eliminate the competition to become the top or would he fall?





	1. New Transfer Student

Luciano sighs as he stops in front of the rusty gates that led to Hetalia Gakuen. Starting from today, this was to be his new school and judging from the exterior, he could tell that this school was not just some ordinary school.

 _I wonder what lies ahead._  Taking in a deep breath, he cautiously walks into the school. Everywhere he looked, students were picking fights or defacing the school walls with graffiti or something. They call this a school, more like a dump for dysfunctional pigs. He says inwardly. It was then that he stops in his tracks.

A couple of miles from where he was standing, two young ladies dressed in red and black sailor fukus were engaging in a fierce battle. One of them had blonde hair styled in a messy bob and wore a large fur coat on top of her uniform and the other was a dark skinned beauty with messy long red locks and red eyes that danced with glee as she dealt the blonde a couple of powerful blows.

Luciano looked on in awe, eyebrows furrowed as he recognised the dark-skinned beauty haven met her somewhere before. His lips that curl into a little smirk as he watches the lady finish of her opponent. "Bi o ti ṣe yẹ ti o." The girl whips around and upon seeing Luciano, she calms down and smiles.

"Ah ciao Luci, è molto tempo che non ci si vede" she replies as she walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. He chuckles and stares in her eyes. "It certainly has been a while Eva." He says. Eva giggles softly. "You know, I am the one responsible for your transfer down here." She says, folding her arms.

He raises his eyebrow in surprise at this. Eva, who so happens to be Nigeria's representative, is his good old childhood friend whom he so happens to have a crush on. He taught her Italian and she taught him bits of her language too and as a result at times they speak their languages to each other in reverse.

The both of them spent a couple of years apart due to some growing crisis within the Nigeria drug cartel which Eva had to attend to. Ironically, an Italian gang war erupted in Italy around the same time so he had to lay low but they still kept in touch.

"E cosi?" he says with a light chuckle. She nods. "Si." They then begin to walk down the hallway of the school. "So for how long have you been here?" he asks her. "For three months now." She replied. "I have seen enough chaos in here that could give one long lasting nightmares." He nods. "Tell me about it. Just from the little ruckus that I saw outside with those kids fighting there, I can tell that this is not a school but rather a mental asylum of sorts." She laughs at that comment whilst brushing off a stray stand of hair out of her eyes.

"Indeed. So many kids in here do need deliverance tbh." He nods. "I wonder what is the point of all the fighting though." he says She sighed.

"To be the top." He glares at her. "Davvero?"She nods. "If you apply the mentality of the mafia here, it is basically the same thing. I know because a certain someone told me."

"Who is the person that told you?" he asks. "Viktor." She simply replies. He stops in his tracks. "Russia?" She nods. "It seems that students here are putting themselves in gangs, each representing the various parts of the world that they come from. Makes sense when you think about it. I mean, everyone here represents the mafia of their country and we are all nations as well."

He nods. "True." He then smirks. "Perhaps both of us should form a gang too and find others along the way too." She smirks. "Yeah but in order to win the loyalty and respect of others, you need to do it the hard way and that involves loads of bloodshed."

He laughs, "Oh please what do you take me for? Of course I can survive this shit. Besides, isn't that how we became friends in the first place?" She smiles fondly, remembering the incident in question. They were both a bunch of hot-headed 5 year-olds who could not stand each other's guts at all. Though she put up quite a fight, Luciano beat the shit out of her and is the only person that has ever defeated her in any fight.

She takes his hand and leans closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He stares down at her and smiles softly. Unknown to the two of them, someone was watching them from afar, his red eyes glowing dangerously, an evil smirk in place.  _Soon Italy, I shall have my revenge and put you in your place. I shall reach the top before you do…._


	2. Italy vs Japan

"Neh guys, things are about to get really interesting in here." Taiwan chirped excitedly as she walks into a deserted classroom, doing a ballerina-like spin. Her Asian siblings, whom were all seated on floor eating meat out of a giant pot that was placed on a stove, all look up upon hearing this.

"How do you mean sister?" Vietnam asks. Hong Kong nods. "Yes pray do tell us." She giggles. "I heard that there is a new transfer student in school and from what I gathered, he is the son of the Head of the Italian Mafia." South Korea nearly choked on his food. "WAE?!"

"What would a kid with mafia connections be doing in this kind of dump?" Macau asks. "Wait hold up, has he gotten into any fight so far?" Singapore asked. Taiwan nods. "Today he beat up those Aussie kids to a pulp and from what I heard the other European kids are on the look out for him."  
Hong Kong smirks. "Is that so? I wonder though if how well he would fare against the likes of us Asian kids or the other Europeans?"

"Especially the Nordics. Those guys are the toughest bitches amongst the Europeans besides Russia." Macau chimed in.

Meanwhile, the boy in question was walking along the hallways with Eva trailing behind him. "Stop right there!" They both stop in their tracks as a boy, clearly an Asian of medium height with jet black hair and deadly red eyes dressed in full black uniform stands before them.  
"You must be Japan right? I will know since I have met a couple of Japanese folks before." Says Luciano in a matter of factedly tone.

The Japanese boy smirks. "Good thing that you know since that would spare me the time from introducing myself. And I believe that you are that Italian kid that people have been talking about, the one called Luciano Vargas with Mafia connections."

Luciano simply glares at him, a bored expression in place. "Look, do you wanna fight me or not because I am losing patience here?!" he says in an irritable tone. Japan simply chuckles. His eyes then fall on Eva who looks at him uncertainly.

"I see that you have hooked yourself up huh Nigeria? I wonder though, is the kid a better lover than I am?" says Japan. The Nigerian becomes scandalised by this. Luciano is just her best friend and not her lover yet people are already seeing them as such. Though she would admit to having feelings for the Italian and she is sure that Luciano feels the same way too."THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND HELL YEAH HE IS BETTER THAN YOU ARE!" She is about to lunge at him when Luciano stops her. "Lascia fare a me." He says in a commanding tone. As annoying as it is, she decides to let him have a go at the Japanese.

He then glares icily at the Japanese. "I will have you know that that statement you just made is extremely rude. And so damn what if she is with me, it is none of your concern." He replies rather calmly yet firmly.

Japan squints at him.  _Hmmm…..this one is no pushover that I can tell._ "Very well, how about this? You and I have a little fight in here. If you win, I shall join your team. If I win, I take your precious Naija from you and you become my little lapdog. " Eva fumes at this. The nerve of that stupid Japanese to suggest such stupid terms!

Luciano rolls his eyes. "Very well." They both get into battle stances, Eva praying deep down that Luciano wins. _It would be shameful if my Luci loses this fight and he needs to make a strong impression as a fresher._  It was then that she blinked.  _My Luci? Hold up, we are not even that close to being an actual couple yet._ /p?

Meanwhile, a tall muscular kid wearing a tank top with a cloak over his shoulder and cargo pants, looking like a damn military brat, runs his fingers through his messy blonde hair as he walks along the hallway. He had fully recovered from that fight with America which he lost and landed himself in hospital.

He stops in his tracks as he sights a fight not too far from where he was standing. He walks over and is met by an incredible sight. There was Japan whom he had defeated a couple of times fighting some kid who clearly looked like a new transfer student if his uniform was any indication, with a red hair and a weird curly bit sticking out at the end.  _This one must be that Italian kid I overheard the Aussies lost to._ He thinks to himself as he watches the fight.

Although Japan was pretty strong and nearly overpowered the Italian, Luciano struck back just as hard with a couple of powerful deadly and swift blows of his own. The boy then spots Eva and walks over to her. "Hey Eva." He says. Eva turns and smiles. "Hello Lutz. I see that you have recovered from your injuries." He nods. "That Allen was one tough kid, I wonder how you even defeated him." She chuckles. "Even I do not know but I am glad I came out on top.' She says, smirking at that memory. Allen would surely cower in fear if he ever saw her because it is a harsh reminder of the horrible defeat she dealt him.

Japan pants as he begins to lose his strength. N-no, I must defeat him. He aims a punch at Luciano which falls flat and gives the Italian the opening he needed. Luciano sends Japan flying with a powerful kick. Japan's back hits the wall and he passes out.

"Yes you did it Luci!' Eva squeals and rushes over to hug him. Luciano chuckles. "Hey but I gotta hand it to Japan though, he is a strong fighter." Lutz then says, "Indeed he is.' Luciano smiles up at him. "Luciano, this is Lutz, Lutz Luciano." They both shook hands. "Say you are German right? I will know because of that accent." Lutz chuckles. "As a matter of fact I am and I figured that you are Italian thanks to your looks and your voice." Luciano nods.

Japan then regains consciousness and decides to defiantly accept his defeat. It hurts that I lost indeed but my alliance with the Italian can prove to be of great benefit. Luciano notices the Japanese and heads over to him, stretching forth his hand so as to help him up. The Japanese is surprised by this act.  _How could he be this courteous?_  Hesitating for a bit, he takes the hand and helps himself up. "You ok Japan?" Luciano asks.

"Kuro. My name is Kuro." Japan replies with a huff. He then glares at him. "The proposition still stands. You beat me so I join your crew." Luciano nods. "So be it." He replies.  
In some dark staffroom somewhere, a young lady with long flwing blonde hair bursts into the room. "Status report: The Italian has defeated Japan and both Japan and Germany have joined his crew." She says.

The other occupants in the room exchange looks of fear. If that Italian gathers more Allies, that would surely spell doom for them and the Italian would claim the top spot. "Impossible!" Iceland says. Denmark chuckles darkly. "Oh calm your horses brother, we will have to watch and see though judging from the little we have heard, Luciano Vargas is a force to be reckoned with. " Sweden then glares at his lover. "Do we tell Russia?" Denmark smirks. "I believe brother Russia knows already."

Sure enough Russia was aware because he smirks to himself as he stares at his laptop which was hooked to the surveillance cameras in school, thus giving him a good view of everything that happens in school. "So my Italian rival succeeds in scoring himself two comrades and a beautiful girlfriend whom I also desire. Hehehe, how delightful." He then throws his head back and lets out a glorious evil laugh. "This is surely glorious. Soon I shall get the opportunity to face you Luciano Vargas and defeat you once again and prove to the world that yes Mother Russia is divine. Soon everyone shall be one with Russia!"


	3. Meet the Englishman

"How did that Italian suddenly become the It boy?!" Viktor yells, slamming his fist on the table. The rest of his gang remain silent at this. Indeed, the kid had only spent a few weeks at the school and already, he is the most feared kid in the school, more feared than even Viktor himself. Does not help that the Italian Mafia had already overtaken the Russian Mafia to be Europe's most powerful Mafia.

"Face it Viktor, that kid got more mad skills than you. Besides he has defeated you several times in the past and could have killed you back then had I not begged for his mercy." His little sister Natasha drawls whilst filing her finger nails. "Not just that but he is a total hottie too. Would so marry him." Katya says dreamily, giggling. Viktor simply growls at this.

Elsewhere, China was seated in a classroom with the other Asians. "So that Italy dude is strong huh?" says China. "He is the only guy that has ever defeated Nigeria before in a fight and even trained her to become the deadly fighting machine that she is." Macau replies with the others nodding in agreement.

China managed to see the fight between Italy and Japan a couple of days back and he would admit, the kid was made of tough stuff. Plus, said kid decimated him years ago without defeating him and has maintained his winning streak ever since. "As expected of a Vargas." He says. South Korea glares at him.

"Vargas?" China then gets up and starts pacing around the room. "The Vargas family are no ordinary family. They control the Italian Mafia which is now the most powerful Mafia in the whole entire world now. You see that kid? He is the second in command of said Mafia and is regarded as the strongest and most deadliest fighter in there.I know because he defeated me years ago."

The others cower in fear at this information. If the kid could beat almighty China, then he could surely defeat the likes of America. "He has also defeated Russia and majority of the Europeans, including France in the past which is why they are all trembling in fear as we speak." North Korea sighed. "He sure has a reputation." He says. China sighs and nods. "He fights like a fierce little tiger out to quench its hunger."

Meanwhile, said Italian walks along the school hallways alone as his gang were already in the hideout. It was then a gang of South Americans led by Brazil stand in the way, all standing in the Italian's way. Luciano just chuckles softly and folds his arms. "What is this? Some hip hop parade?" he says sarcastically.

"The only way you can pass here is through us." Brazil declares. Luciano smirks deviously. "Is that so? Then I shall gladly stick with you terms, that is if you are willing to stick to them." He says rather sarcastically.

Chile growls and lunges at him only for Luciano to dodge and knock him out with a roundhouse punch in the tummy. Like that the others soon joined in, all of them trying to land hits on the Italian. But unfortunately for them, the boy that they were facing was a lot smarter than he let on, landing a couple of powerful blows that were sure to land them all in the emergency room and dodging their attacks with ease.

England was walking by when he watched the fight in question and stops in awe. "Such power. He truly is a master of the art. Still I would want to fight him as well." Once they were all down, Luciano looks at his handiwork, a smirk of glee in place.

"Is this all the power that the Americas boast of?" he taunts. It was then that a loud clap attracts his attention. Turning around, he sees England clapping with a sickening cheerful grin in place. "Oh splendid! Such marvelous performance."

Luciano then reverts to his normal stoic expression. "Let me guess, you are an Englishman?" he says. "I can tell thanks to your dandy dress sense." England giggles. "Ah spot on! I see you have a knack of identifying nationalities. Suck remarkable talent." he says.

"State your conditions." he says. England's smile falters, replaced with a serious look. As expected of the Italian, he would go straight to the point. "If I make a good enough impression, I wish to join your gang." He says.  
Luciano smirks.  _Hmmm.I am really gonna enjoy this. This guy seems fun and a lot more challenging._  "Very well." With that, the battle between the two of them commenced. Although Luciano was able to dodge his attacks, England was still able to keep up with his speed and throw a couple of blows which Luciano was quick enough to block. Ah, such speed. Been a while someone had matched me in that department. At this point, the rest of Team Luciano watch the fight with interest.

"I have forgotten how strong England is." says Angola. Nigeria smirks. "Usually England rarely fights unless the opponent is challenging enough. It seems Luciano is helping him get his groove back."

Although England was fast, he was certainly no match for Luciano as the Italian kicked him hard in the stomach, making the Briton to double up and groan in pain. England tries landing a punch but Italy grabs his hand and squeezes it so hard that he was sure that his hand would break. "You should not have let your guard down there ragazzo." He says. He then lands a powerful punch that shatters England's nose.

England giggles manically. "Oh this is fun! Been a while I have had this much fun in a fight." Luciano chuckles. "Hit me with your best shot." England lunges at him again and manages to land a couple of powerful hits. "Whoa!" says Germany. "Yeah, he is a tough cookie." Nigeria says sarcastically.

"Oh, now we are talking." says Luciano, laughing. The two continued exchanging blows until Luciano finally defeated England with a kick that sends him falling to the ground. Luciano then stands over him. "So, how was that?" England smiles softly. "You are a lot more stronger than I imagined you to be. Just like the other Europeans say but even better upclose. I am glad that I had the opportunity to fight you." he says with a cute smile.

Luciano chuckles softly and helps him up. "Welcome to the club." The others soon join them, though Japan stares rather uncertainly at the newbie.  
A couple of miles away, America leans against the wall and watches. "So, this is the legendary Luciano Vargas huh?" he says as he pops a piece of gum into his mouth. "Can't wait to fight you too."


	4. New Alliances

"TOGO UNA HOW MUSH PEPPER WHEY UNA POUR FOR INSIDE DIS SOUP?!" Cameroun yells, fanning his tongue. Nigeria's twin brother, Sokoto snorts with laughter whilst Nigeria shakes her head. The entire gang were hanging out in headquarters which was the old music room on 3rd floor just close to the staffroom on said floor. As per usual, Team Africa would bring over a big pot which they would put over a stove and warm their home made food or in some cases, make them from scratch.

"Abeg, the pepper whey dey for inside this soup e no enuff." Says Togo as she gets more ground pepper that she carries around and pours all the contents in the soup.

"Abeg, I no fit eat am again oh!" says Ghana as she moves away from the pot. Luciano roars with laughter at this. "Seriously, is that even healthy?" says Kuro, raising an eyebrow. Lutz simply shakes his head and lets out a little chuckle. "She is addicted to pepper. That's all I can say which is why she carries like tubes of pepper around and even steals some from restaurants." says Angola, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, England whistles as he skips along the school hallway. It was then that he bumps into someone. "S-sorry." England squeaks. "Watch where you are going." The person says in a cold voice. England looks up and glares at the mysterious blonde dude who was dressed in a rather unkempt manner, causing the Englishman to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Seriously, that is beyond rude. Like, do you even have manners?" he says rather coldly, his signature death glare in place. The guy merely chuckles and raises his head up. England basically fumes upon seeing the guy. "Francois?!"

The Frenchman chuckles softly. "Oh, I was wondering when I would meet you again Oliver. Thankfully, we are both students here. Might as well turn this into my playground." Oliver gets into his battle stance. "You want a rematch huh? Fine, let's get to it."

A couple minutes later, Seychelles runs into the hideout and yells, "ENGLAND AND FRANCE ARE HAVING A FIGHT!" The rest of Team Luciano get up at this. "I was even wondering where England went." Says Japan. Luciano smirks. "Ah, no worries. Let's just go see the fight neh?" Minutes later they arrive and see the two longtime rivals engage in a fierce battle.

"Whoa! France is beating the shit out of Iggy." Says Prussia. Nigeria was about to go save the kid's ass when Luciano stops her. "I will go end this. Afterall, France is my brother or is meant to be my brother." The others gape at him. "Wait, he is your brother?!" says Egypt."No wonder. I remember that time I saw that fight between both of you, he said something along the lines of you betraying the blood." Says Ghana.

Luciano does not reply but marches up to the two of them.  _I am not the traitor here Francois, you are!_  With that, he lands a powerful punch on France's face, sending him flying and making him land a couple of miles away.

"You ok Iggy?" he asks. England nods whilst trying to get up. Prussia and Germany help the guy up. "Long time no see Luciano." Luciano turns around, glaring coldly at his brother.

"Hello brother dearest." He replies coldly. Francois chuckles softly as he gets up. "Ever the professional hm Luci?" Luciano grits his teeth. "Don't you dare call me Luci. I only allow a few privileged folks and you are not one of them." He growls.

Francois shakes his head. "How about we settle this with the language you understand?" He then charges at Luciano and tries to land a couple of blows on him only for the Italian to dodge every single attack at every turn. Soon enough, Luciano punches him in the gut making him groan in pain.

Francois tries to attack but unfortunately, Luciano beats the shit out of him and knocks him out. "Let's get something here, I am the fucking King of this dump and anyone that dares mess with my gang is asking for a death sentence." The rest of Team Luciano smirks at this. "You? King? Whoever made you King?" Francois sneered.

The Italian smirks and grabs his brother's blonde locks, causing the other to squirm and yelp in pain. "Yes, I am the King and I do not need anyone's approval for that. I let my talents and strength do the talking."

A loud crash grabs his attention. "I will settle with you later." With that, he runs off to see the source of the noise with the rest of his team following. It was then that they meet Team North America on the floor, all wincing and groaning in pain and bleeding to death. Team Asia, the perpetrators of this all stand around snickering at them. "Oh how the mighty fall." China sneered. Upon seeing Luciano however, he trembles in fear.  _No, what is he doing here?_

Luciano then meets eyes with America for the first time. America looks away, feeling disgusted that he did not live up to potential as it was always his goal to beat everyone and face Luciano as he saw him as a rival.

Luciano then faces China. "I believe you are the ones behind this." He says in a matter of factedly tone. The Asians cower in fear. "Well hear this, if I consider anyone an ally or friend, that gives no one any fucking goddamn right to fuck with them!"

America's eyes widened in shock. He considers him an ally but why? He then smiles at America. "If I want to take down Russia, I need to rock with the best and pick out those with potential and you my dear friend meets my standards." He then gives him a hand and helps him up. "So what do you say? You join the baddest crew?" America smirks and nods. "Consider my family part of your gang."

China cowers in fear. "This can't be!" America then glares at him. "Looks like you guys have lost this one." The South Americans join them soon afterwards. "Luciano beat us yes but hey, we still respect the guy. Besides we all have a common enemy that we all want to settle old scores with and that is Russia." Says Argentina. "Hell yes!" says Barbados. Luciano snickers evilly. Looks like the whole takeover was a lot easier than he expected. Just use a healthy dose of fear that's all. And if fear does not work, beat the shit out of the losers.


	5. China vs Italy

"You seem to know this Italian guy." says Switzerland as he sits down beside Hungary. Austria smiles sadly. "The kid is my little brother." He said. Czech Republic gasps. "No way!" Hungary nods. "He is not lying. Luciano is related to us." She then sighs. "You know, he was not always like this. He used to be a sweet kind boy that would cry but later smile and play around like any innocent child at the time would but he would later lose his innocence."

**FLASHBACK**

_Five year-old Luciano giggles as his older brother Flavio hoists him onto his shoulder. "So, where do you wanna go lil one?" he asks. Luciano scrunches up his face and looks up in the sky, deep in thought. "I want some gelato!" he squeals. Flavio chuckles as he walks along the streets, carrying his baby brother._

_They return a couple hours later only to find a poll blood and some dead bodies on the floor, two of which happen to be their parents. Upon seeing the bodies of their parents, Luciano lets go of his brother and runs over to their bodies. "MAMMA! PAPA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" he yells, tears flowing down his eyes._

**_Months Later…._ **

_Luciano wakes up and finds himself in a strange room. "W-where am I?" He tries getting up but discovers that he was tied up to a chair. "WHAT THE-" He struggles to break free but the ropes were way too tight._

_"There's no use struggling kid." He glares angrily at a red haired man, obviously a Russian who leans against the wall and has been obviously watching him. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?! Where are grandpa and Flavio?!" Luciano screams, struggling and kicking, trying to free himself._

_Viktor chuckle softly and smirks. "Ah. Grandpa Romulus is ok. He is away from on some assignment. As for your brother, well let's just say he met his fate. Now enough questions, let's just play shall we?" He then pulls out a syringe with some strange looking greenish fluid in it. Luciano panics. "W-what is that?!"_

_Viktor smirks. "Oh you will see." Luciano screams but it was already too late…._

"S-so that is why he is the way he is?!" says Switzerland. Austria nods. "Yes. That experience and the constant bullying he suffered at the hands of others and the abuse Russia meted out to him, warped him into the unstoppable monster that he is. To him, failure is not an option. He must succeed and be the best. He must always defeat and beat everyone even if it means killing them. It is basically revenge for his family as he and his grandpa are the only surviving members of the Vargas family."

Hungary nods gravely. "He was trained and programmed that way but that does not mean he is a monster, but when he deals with Russia and his family, his sanity goes out the window as he would not hesitate to slaughter those associated with them." she says. "The kid is skilled with all manners of weaponry and combat and has the highest body count of the entire Italian Mafia. Think we are lying? Ask Russia and his family. They have enough horror stories about that kid." says Spain. Switzerland nods, feeling pity for the boy. "I hope he defeats Russia because that bastard deserves it. Heck he should even kill him for that."

Meanwhile, Team Luciano and Team Asia were locked in battle. Vietnam aims a punch at Nigeria only for her to miss and give Nigeria the opportunity she needed to punch her out of the way. Elsewhere, Togo pulls out some pepper spray and sprays some into Taiwan's eyes.

"Ah! My eyes!" Japan looks on in shock. "So that is the other function of the pepper." Without looking, he blocks a punch from Hong Kong. "You filthy traitor." Hong Kong spat. Japan rolls his eyes. "I am not the traitor here rather you bitches abandoned me years ago." He then twists Hong Kong's hand, relishing in the yelp of pain the other gave and knocks him out.

The two German brothers take on the Korean brothers and Cameroun and Egypt handle Iran and Philippines. "Man they do not quit!" yells Egypt as he tackles Iran. Cameroun grabs Philippines by the shirt and slams him against the wall. "You're telling me." Germany snorts as he and Prussia finish the Koreans off. "Lord have mercy." Says Germany whilst Prussia snorts with laughter.

America meanwhile faces Macau. Although Macau was fast with his blows, America was smart enough to dodge and block them at will. Luciano who watches them smirks at this.  _We will have our little bout to make up for this America but right now, I need to settle old scores._

He then turns to face China. "I guess it's just you and me old friend." He sneered. China scoffs. "Yeah though I doubt you can beat me because I have improved since that last time." It was at this point that Luciano loses his sanity and lets out a deranged evil laugh that makes the others stop and glare at him. "I-is he always like that?" England asks. Nigeria sighs. "Only with some certain special people."

He then stops and glares at him, his signature psycho smirk in place. "Oh is that so? Oh how I would love to test drive you." he says in a rather polite yet creepy tone. China growls and lunges at him, landing a powerful blow at the Italian.

Everyone gasp as the power and possible impact said blow would cause. However, Luciano still stands upright despite the impact of that blow. "You can actually do better than that. Besides I am so used to pain. I am used to suffering that anything anyone throws at me seems like second nature."

America and England's hearts are overcome with pity hearing this.  _This boy must have seen all sorts of horrors to speak like that._  England says to himself. America sighs.  _I am glad that I joined forces with him._

Luciano takes in a deep breath and takes a fighting stance. "Still, I fight anyways. And you wanna know why?" It was then that he begins to attack China, beating the living shit out of him. "It's because I have no other choice goddammit!"

China was caught off guard by the power emitting from him and tries fighting back but loses the strength to do so. "Man, he truly is a fighting machine." Macau admits. Luciano then picks up a glass bottle he sees on the floor and breaks it. "I will kill you China. I will so fucking kill you!" he yells. Just when he was about to stab him with it, Vietnam gets on her knees in front of her master.

"P-please forgive my Master. I know he did so many bad things to you. " she pleads. Everyone looks on in surprise. "Vietnam what do you mean?" Japan asks. Vietnam gets up and sighs. "China here and Russia were and still are business partners. T-they both killed Mr Vargas' parents and brother and also they tortured and raped him for months."

Everyone gasps. "So you knew this but you kept quiet?!" North Korea shouts. She breaks down in tears. "I found out recently by accident after overhearing both of them having a conversation about Mr Italy here."

Luciano stares at her first and then glares at China. "You know Wang, you are lucky. You have a sister here that cares about you. However you took away the life of my own brother who cared for me and loved me so much."

He then breaks down in tears and screams before pushing Vietnam away and stabbing China in the stomach with the broken glass. China groans in pain whilst Luciano collapses onto the floor and bursts into tears. America and England rush to his side and both hug him. "It's ok buddy. You had to do what you had to do." Says America. England nods. "Let's go inside." He says as they help him up. Team Luciano walk away whilst Team Asia gather round China.

"How could you brother?! How could you hurt an innocent child like that?!" Taiwan yells. Macau sighs. "We will take him to the infirmary but we shall leave him there alone. He deserves it anyways." China sobs at this and indeed they left him alone.

Luciano remains silent for the rest of the day and sits alone in a separate room in the hideout. America walks in. "You are being really quiet and distant." He says. Luciano nods. "It takes a lot to make me cry and that is just one way of doing so." He says. America sits down beside him. "You know, Matt and I also lost our parents to some Russian goons but Iwenever got the courage and strength to fight them back despite claiming that I want to be a hero and all that. But you inspired me Luciano. Heck you have inspired everyone here to take a stand against Russia."

Luciano smiles a bit. "Everyone is a hero. They just need some courage. Funny I do not see myself as one." It was then that England walks in. "Have some cupcakes guys." He says as he places a plate of cupcakes on the coffee table and sits down beside Luciano.

"Thanks buddie." says America. England giggles. "You're welcome. Say, what is your real name America?" America chuckles. "I am Allen Jones." England chuckles. "Ah pleased to meet you, I am Oliver Kirkland." Luciano chuckles and shakes his head.

Meanwhile Russia pays a little visit to China. "You failed Wang." China cowers in fear. "L-listen, I-I can….." He gets cut off as the sound of a gunshot resounds across the room. "Failures deserve to die." He says and walks away, leaving a pool of blood behind him.


	6. The Funeral

The entire room falls silent save from some sobs from South Korea, Vietnam and Taiwan. Not too long ago, they received the news that their beloved big brother Yang better known as China was shot dead in the infirmary.

"Italy did this." North Korea growls. The others glare at him. "How are you even sure it is him?" Hong Kong asks. It was then that North Korea looses his shit and gets up, grabbing his brother by the shirt. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT HERE?! I MEAN, DIDN'T YOU SEE THE WAY HE STABBED HIM!' he screamed.

"Yeah but he managed to stop himself brother." South Korea replies in a cold tone. North Korea lets go of Hong Kong and begins throwing stuff around. "So you support htat bastard huh? So you believe all the lies he told about brother?! How aren't we sure he did not bribe Vietnam to say that there?!"

It was then that Vietnam slaps him across the face. "How dare you insinuate that I am lying?! I heard everything with my own ears! Russia told Yang that we should try and lure Italy out for a fight and then ordered him to kill Italy which he failed to do." She snaps.

"It is painfully obvious that Russia murdered our brother yet you are so blinded by your anger and hatred to think about that. You did not even consider what our brother Yang did to Italy and some others. That is the reason why Kuro does not consider himself part of this family anymore." Says Macau.

North Korea fumes at this. "Don't you ever mention that name in my presence again. You know what, I am out." With that he storms off with Mongolia, Tibet and Iran following. Taiwan was about to go stop them when Hong Kong places a hand on her shoulder. "Let them go. They shall reap what they have sown."

A couple weeks later, the funeral for China takes place. The four Asian traitors and Team Russia were not at the funeral. The rest of the school turned up for the funeral, feeling pity for the Asians as most of them knew how it felt to lose a loved one in such a horrific manner as Russia has claimed the lives of some of loved ones of some students. The real shocker for most people was Japan who wept controllably with Lutz, Eva and Luciano comforting him. The rest of Team Luciano looked on with pity. Indeed no one deserves that even though Yang was not a saint.

Once China's remains were buried, Team Luciano were about to leave when the rest of Team Asia stop them. "Listen Luciano, we wish to talk to you." Says Hong Kong. Luciano sighs. "I know you guys suspect me of killing your brother but believe me, even if I had the power to do so, I still would not kill him out of respect for you guys. I could injure him a bit yes but not kill him." He says.

The rest of Team Luciano exchange looks. It is painfully obvious that Russia set everything up just so that Luciano would be the bad guy and others would come after him.

"That we understand Luciano. And we would like to apologise for his actions. He should not have done that to you or your family. No one deserves that." Says South Korea. Japan looks down, feeling hurt by everything.

"I-It's ok brother. No need to hide it." Says Macau as he steps forward and hugs Kuro who bawls uncontrollably. "I…T-there was a lot I wanted to say to him and ask him. B-but I never got the chance to." Kuro mutters.

Alfred shakes his head whilst Oliver pats his back. "Poor kid." He says. Luciano sighs. "If only I could have done something then." He says. "Things happen. We just have to accept it and move on. But most importantly, we have to avenge our fallen brother and therefore, we have all decided to side with you against Russia and make him pay dearly for what he did." Says Taiwan.

Luciano's eyes widen in shock at this. "B-but…" Eva pats his back. "Let Us help them Luciano and make Russia pay. Afterall, that was your goal to get to the top. To punish Russia for all his atrocities." She says. Luciano sighs. "Very well, you guys can join the team." Team Asia smile at this though Kuro pouts. "Why do they get to join?" he whines, making everyone laugh.

A mysterious shadow watches the scene from afar with a smile on his face. "Soon, we shall both be together again."


	7. The Mysterious Shadow

Seychelles whistles as she skips along the streets, the street lights illuminating against the pavement, hoodie bouncing along. Although she left school like two hours ago, she did not go home. Instead, she hung around looking around for any challengers to take on. Indeed, she is still a rookie but she is not just some rookie, a point she has proven times without number within the school.

Her ears perk up as she hears a set of footsteps. Lifting her head up, she spots a couple of girls wearing what looks like those preppy uniforms that all those rich brats normally wore in all those expensive private schools. These ones however look nothing like the ones from there.

Nope. These ones are the ruggedy street rats that dominate 2P Gakuen. Their mane was wild and messy, dyed in all kinds of different colours. They wore spiky accessories and wore heavy gothic make-up. They also wore dark Ugg boots. Their leader turns around and glares at her.

Seychelles scrutinises the chick. This one reminded her of Eva in someways but how tough she is, she was about to find out. "What brings a little stray kitty like you to this side huh?" the chick drawls, rolling her eyes. The other girls folded their arms and glare at her too.

Seychelles simply snorts. "Why so serious? I mean, I was just passing by." One of them, a taller blue haired chick steps forward. "Do you know who you are fucking with?!" Seychelles glares at her. "Not like I care."

That statement set the girls off as they charged at Seychelles and attacked her. Despite being small, Seychelles was more than a match for them defeated them with ease. Really, when Nigeria is your mentor, it helps and the fact that Seychelles is regarded as the weakest African really all the girls were down on the floor, Seychelles simply sweeps past them and heads home.

Upon arriving the house, she notices that everywhere was quiet.  _Probably mum isn't home_. She walks upstairs and gasps. Lying down on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding her and a gun beside her was none other than her mother Anika.

Minutes later, the police arrive and take the body away. Seychelles sits down on the floor, weeping whilst Nigeria tries comforting her. "WHY OH WHY GOD?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME DEAR GOD?!" Seychelles shouts.

Luciano sighed. He knows how that felt afterall he lost his parents in a similar fashion. "It's ok. Stop crying." Taiwan says in the most comforting way she could muster. From the corner of his eye, Lutz spots a mysterious shadow. "Guys look!" The person runs off, prompting Luciano to chase after him.

Then suddenly, he trips and falls. Eva then towers over the guy. "Who are you?" The mystery man trips Eva with a kick and tries escaping only for Lutz to wrap his hands around him and trap him. "Not on our watch!" The guy then elbows Lutz in the tummy, making him groan in pain and throws him aside.

The police try to shoot him but a bomb which was placed underneath an empty car nearby goes off, sending everyone down on their knees out of fear, giving the guy the opportunity he needs to escape.

"Who is that?" Eva asks, rubbing her ankle. Lutz groaned in pain as Kuro and Allen help him up. "You ok man?" Allen asks whilst Lutz nods. "I have a feeling that he could be the one responsible for what happened to Seychelles mum."

Somewhere in downtown London, the mysterious figure that appeared to Luciano and his friends arrives his home via the window. "It is risky for you to get yourself out there Lorenzo." He looks up as a petite lady with curly auburn locks walks into the room wearing a pink coat over her white nightie.

He smiles as he takes off the hoodie, revealing his messy purple hair underneath. "I just had to make sure that Luci was alright Maria." She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I know mi amor but still, it is still risky. I am sure they think you are the one behind what happened to Seychelles."

"Yeah and I am not." He says. She nods. "Get some rest love. Tomorrow, we would start working on exposing the Russians." He nodded. "Sure."

Meanwhile Luciano sits in front of his laptop and begins a search for the mysterious individual he saw. Besides combat skills, he is also a trained hacker, a skill he occasionally uses to attack Viktor and his cohorts without them realizing it which should not surprise anyone as despite Viktor's scientific tortures, the fool does not know a thing about hacking. The same can be said about the remaining idiots that follow him around, except maybe Sweden but even he lacks the skill that Luciano has in that department.

Using his server, he hacks into Viktor's database and scans for any possible suspect only to find nothing. "How strange." He then checks databases of the other nations and finds nothing.  _Maybe that guy may not be an agent of Victor's then or could have erased every single of himself on the system. Pretty clever._ He checks once again and finds some information about not the mystery guy but rather the true culprit behind Seychelle's mother's death; none other than North Korea. "Bingo." Luciano says with a smirk as he picks up his phone and dials a number on it.

Within hours, the police arrive at North Korea's apartment and ransack the house, confisticating a slew of weapons that include machine guns and bombs and arrest North Korea and Iraq. "HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Russia yells as he flips the table, making everyone else cower in fear. "We do not know sir." says Sweden. "There is definitely a spy amongst us." says Belarus, eyeing the others who all throw suspicious glares at each other. Viktor meanwhile boils with rage. "IF I EVER CATCH THE FOOL BEHIND THIS, THAT PERSON IS DEAD!"

Ukraine merely smirks. "Oh my beloved Russia, aren't you jumping the gun here?" she says silkly. Belarus shoots her sister a death glare. Trust that bitch to try and steal Russia from her. Russia glares at her. "Whatever do you mean?" Ukraine chuckles. "I mean, I am pretty damn sure that it may have been that Italian that did it. Like it seems like the kind of stunt he would pull to trick us so that he would weaken us and take over the school."

Everyone nods at this. "Then let us declare war on him and his crew!" someone yells. Then everyone begins to chant "WAR ON ITALY! WAR ON ITALY!" Russia holds out his hand to silence them. He then turns to Ukraine. "Eliminate them." he says. Ukraine bows her head. "As you wish Master." She then takes her leave.  _Besides I have a score to settle with an old rival of mine._


End file.
